


i stitched together a boy

by tsuzuruchipalace (mewkura)



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Play: A Clockwork Heart (A3!), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewkura/pseuds/tsuzuruchipalace
Summary: i stitched together a boy i love,and he loved me.A poem inspired by A Clockwork Heart.
Relationships: Citron/Minagi Tsuzuru, Luke/S
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	i stitched together a boy

i stitched together a boy to love,

made of dirt and leaves and hair of worms

his smile is crookèd and his eyes are black,

but his heart is heavy and full and mine

he kisses me messy and his teeth grind like gears,

though i like the way it cuts my lip

i stitched together a boy made to love,

to embrace with straw arms and praise me dearly

picking bugs off leaves and gifting bouquets of grass,

because he is so in love with the world around him

if only he would love a little less,

then it wouldn't hurt as much to reciprocate

i stitched together a boy with love,

living in a world so devoid of any

so when i take his hand in mine and it dissolves,

an emptiness rushes in to replace my heart

was it a mistake to love so deeply,

for a creature destined to decay

i stitched together a boy i love,

and he loved me.

**Author's Note:**

> if tsuzuru weren't a coward, he'd make luke and s kiss send tweet


End file.
